La fille du bus
by xErchomai
Summary: Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait pas remarquer tous ces regards posés sur elle. Sasuke n'échappait pas à la règle. En entrant dans le bus, il l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Elle avait des cheveux rose pâle attachés en une queue de cheval fait rapidement. Il la voyait secouer la tête en rythme avec la musique qu'elle devait écouter. UA. Sasuke x Sakura.


_La fille du bus_

* * *

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait pas remarquer tous ces regards posés sur elle. Sasuke n'échappait pas à la règle. En entrant dans le bus, il l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Elle avait des cheveux rose pâle attachés en une queue de cheval fait rapidement. Il la voyait secouer la tête en rythme avec la musique qu'elle devait écouter. Il pouvait même percevoir le léger mouvement de ses lèvres rouges alors qu'elle chantonnait discrètement une chanson. Il n'avait jamais vu aucune personne comme elle.

« -Votre carte, s'il vous plait. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix du chauffeur. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus se trouver sur Terre mais dans un monde où seule cette fille existait. D'un geste rapide et sans quitter la fille des yeux, il lui tendit ce qu'il désirait. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré son bien, le garçon avançait vers elle. Personne ne s'était installé à côté d'elle. Les autres passagers la jaugeaient du regard. La majorité semblait la mépriser. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il se racla la gorge. Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre alors il prit son courage à deux mains et lui tapota l'épaule. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, il tenta de sourire.

« -Je peux m'assoir ici ? _demanda-t-il_.

-Hein ? _elle enleva un écouteur de son oreille_.

-Je peux m'assoir ici ? _répéta-t-il_. »

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et il prit place sur le siège de bus. Il avait été surpris du son extrêmement fort qui sortait des écouteurs. N'avait-elle pas peur de devenir sourde ? Sans la moindre discrétion, il continua de la détailler. Ses cheveux étaient un dégradé allant du blond au rose. Ses racines semblaient de nouveau apparaitre. Il remarqua ses grands yeux verts, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, son nez en trompette, les quelques tâches de rousseur qui couvraient sa peau pâle. Il se demanda à quoi elle ressemblait en blonde. Ressemblait-elle à Ino ? Etait-elle son parfait opposé ? Le garçon secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il donc à Ino ? Elle était partie en les abandonnant. Elle n'avait même pas osé rompre avec lui de face. Elle avait demandé à son meilleur ami de transmettre le message. Il soupira brillamment. Il devait se la sortir de la tête. Il ne remarqua pas sa voisine l'observer avec amusement. Lorsqu'il la vit, il l'interrogea du regard.

« -Tu n'es vraiment pas discret, _dit-elle en enlevant ses écouteurs_.

-T'as pas peur de devenir sourde ? _demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa remarque_.

-Je ne suis pas transportée par la musique si j'écoute moins fort, _expliqua-t-elle_. Tu savais que la musique était une drogue ? _elle n'attendit pas sa réponse_. La mienne c'est la musique punk.

-Je ne m'y connais pas trop, _avoua-t-il_.

-Sérieux ? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il entendit son petit bruit d'exaspération. Par reflexe, il recula quand elle tenta de lui visser un écouteur dans l'oreille. Pourtant, il la laissa faire. Il se concentra alors sur le son. Il crut entendre plusieurs guitares électriques, peut être une basse et un son de batterie que la voix rauque du chanteur couvrait. Il avait plus l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un lui crier dans les oreilles que chanter. Il grimaça. Il aimait le rock mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ce type de musique. Sasuke se dit que ce son contrastait avec le physique de la jeune femme. Elle semblait l'interroger du regard.

« -C'est, _il fit une courte pause_ , pas mal.

-C'est mignon de voir que tu essaies de me faire plaisir. »

Le garçon resta de marbre. Lorsqu'il sentit le bus s'arrêter à son arrêt, il lui rendit son écouteur et lui sourît avant de partir. Juste avant qu'il ne descende, il l'entendit crier.

« -Sakura ! _il se retourna vers elle_. Je m'appelle Sakura. »

* * *

xoxo

* * *

En montant les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, Sasuke croisa la petite-amie de Naruto. La jolie Hinata le salua en souriant et disparut bien rapidement. Il imagina immédiatement la tête de son ami. Il devait certainement être sur le canapé de la grande pièce entrain de bouder comme un enfant. Il faisait toujours cela quand sa copine partait. Ce fut certainement pour cette raison que la surprise se dessina sur son visage quand il vit Naruto sautillé dans la cuisine en préparant à manger.

« -T'es bien trop joyeux, _fit remarquer Sasuke alors que le blond lui souriait de toutes ses dents_.

-On reçoit du monde ce soir, _expliqua le garçon_. Hinata est partie chercher son amie qui vient d'arriver en ville. Je les ai invitées à manger. »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il rejoignit son ami et l'aida à préparer le reste du repas. Ils mirent ensuite la table dans la bonne humeur et en se lançant quelques pics. Naruto était certainement la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Lorsque son frère avait été emprisonné pour le meurtre de ses parents, le brun s'était retrouvé dans une famille d'accueil géniale. Kakashi, son nouveau père, gérait aussi la petite tornade blonde qu'était Naruto à l'époque. Depuis cette époque, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

A l'instant au la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, le blond bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita sur la porte. A peine fut-elle ouverte qu'il embrassa Hinata à pleine bouche. Il soupira bruyamment, il faisait toujours ça. Une fois décollé de sa copine, il prit dans les bras l'amie de la brune. Sasuke remarqua des pointes roses. Etait-ce possible ? Lorsque son ami s'écarta, il remarqua la fille du bus. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« -Heureuse de te voir, monsieur l'indiscret.

-Sasuke. »

Son ami l'interrogea du regard et le brun haussa les épaules. Il allait lui expliquer plus tard. Lors du repas, Sasuke remarqua qu'elle battait la mesure sur le la table. Elle semblait suivre le rythme d'une chanson au rythme endiablé. Une chanson qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas. L'ambiance du repas était incroyablement détendue.

« -Dis-moi Sakura, _commença Naruto_. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-J'étudie la musique, _elle regarda le brun du coin de l'œil_. En fait, j'écris une thèse sur les effets de la musique sur le cerveau. Je prends comme exemple la musique punk et je tente de savoir quels effets elle peut avoir sur différente personne.

-Et ça a été concluant ?

-Ton ami déteste ça, _se contenta-t-elle de rire en ricanant_. »

La conversation continua pendant quelques temps. Lorsque vint le moment pour Sakura de partir, le blond avait obligé sa copine de dormir à l'appartement, le brun l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble. Elle le remercia du regard et commença à disparaitre.

« -Eh Sakura ! _hurla-t-il, elle se retourna_. Ca te dit qu'on aille quelque part ensemble ? Tu me feras aimer le punk !

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire ! »

* * *

xo

xo

* * *

J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre d'un projet pour une amie. Le but était d'écrire sur le couple Sasuke x Sakura en y mettant l'univers du rock. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis parvenue. Je ne pense pas mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Je ne pense pas écrire de suite. Elle n'est pas prévue pour l'instant mais on ne sait jamais.

Comme toujours, pour vos avis, c'est dans les reviews.


End file.
